Fate Of The Chuck
by LycoX
Summary: Long before he got the Intersect in his head and met the likes of Sarah Walker and John Casey, Chuck Bartowski experienced his first bout of danger when his girlfriend brought him to meet her family.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fate**

**Of The Chuck**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Its thanks to the Chuck Fanfiction group on Facebook that this ended up being born. In this, there was no Jill Roberts but there certainly was a Mia Toretto. I'm also kind of surprised there's not any crossovers with the 'Fast and the Furious' franchise. At least on FFN anyway as for all I know, there's some on A03. Takes place before the first film.**

* * *

"So, nervous?" Asked one Mia Toretto to her boyfriend, Charles Irving Bartowski, otherwise known as Chuck by everybody that knew him as they drove down the street towards her house.

"Me? Nervous? Please!" Scoffed her nerdy boyfriend.

But Mia could see right through him as she smirked. "Is that right? Then why are you shaking so bad?"

"Because, my lovely Mia, you drive like a maniac and that scares the crap out of me." He replied and got an amused eye roll from her.

It was the Summer time and both were on vacation from Stanford and Mia had gotten the bright idea that it was finally time she brought him home to meet her older brother and the Team. Especially since Dominic was wanting to actually meet the guy who had been making her quite happy for some time now. Of course, the only other person besides Dom who knew about their relationship in the Toretto household was his girlfriend Letty since neither wanted to hear Vince bitch and moan over Mia. Nor did they want to deal with Leon and Jesse goading him and causing more bitching and moaning over the whole thing. But with Mia's boyfriend coming along for the visit, it was of course, only a matter of time when Vince finally found out and blew his top. "Uh-huh, if you say so, babe. If you say so." Teased Mia and grinned when he pouted at her.

"You should know, your bedside manner is horrible and that might not bode well for your career as a Doctor."

"Well, its a good thing I'm not gonna be that kind of Doctor then."

Chuck gasped in an over dramatic fashion that made her laugh as they pulled into the driveway of her family's home. "You fiend! I've been lied too all this time!" He cried out over dramatically, causing her to shake her head at him.

"You'll live, babe, you'll live. Somehow, someway." Mia joked before leaning over to kiss him as two figures came out of the house.

Something that pleased Mia a great deal if the smile was anything to go by. "There's my brother and Letty, come on, Chuck!"

Chuck gulped at the sight of the bald man with muscles as his girlfriend hugged him and the Latina with him in an excited manner. _That's her brother!? He could snap me in half without even trying! I'm gonna need cheat codes to survive this!_

Taking a deep breath and trying to gather up courage from wherever possible, Chuck let out the breath and got out of the car. One that Mia had used a few times to win a few races back at Stanford for that matter as well. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Will Chuck survive meeting Dominic and Letty? Find out next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: The response to this has been absolutely fantastic, thanks all!**

* * *

After Chuck had gotten out of the car, he couldn't help but gulp again when Mia's brother and the woman known as Letty grew serious and stared straight at him. "Uhh… Hi?"

The stares continued and Chuck grew even more nervous until thankfully, Mia stepped in with an eye roll. "Guys, stop it!"

Letty chuckled and looked towards the girl who was like a sister to her while Dom went up to Chuck. "Girl, you know how protective we are of you."

Mia smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. But there's nothing to worry about from Chuck. He's a good guy."

"I'll take your word on it, girl, but you know your brother is probably gonna be a harder sell." Cautioned Letty.

A sigh came from Mia but she had hope as she nodded an agreement, knowing how her brother could be as she turned her attention to the two most important men in her life. Things between the two had been silent after Dom had come to stand in front of Chuck and despite how nervous and admittedly scared he was, he held his ground and looked the bigger man in the eyes. "So, you're the guy my sister likes to talk my ear off about."

"Uhh, yeah, that's, that's me."

"I've had a friend do some homework on you, Charles Irving Bartowski."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, the Internet's a wonderful thing accordin' to him. You've had it somewhat rough and no doubt most others would be bitter about it but you're not."

"My sister, my friend Morgan, and some therapy helped out a lot with that." Chuck told him seriously.

Dom nodded at that. "But despite that and what my sister's told me, I don't know you, Bartowski. And because of that, I don't trust you. But you keep doin' right by my sister, and I won't have trust issues with you anymore. Got me?"

"I got you. I love and care for Mia a great deal and I've got no plans to ruin that. I'll do what I need to in order to earn that trust because I don't want Mia to be forced to choose between us. Because I know I'll lose her to you and that's the last thing I want to see happen. It… It'd crush me. It'd crush us both."

_Kid's definitely got some potential. I see why my sister's so nuts about him. I don't think I have anything to actually worry about, but still… This IS my baby sister after all._

"So long as you don't do anything stupid, Kid, we won't have to worry about that. Now, let's head inside as we actually were finishing up getting lunch ready. You hungry?"

"Uhh… I'm still feeling pretty nervous so I can't give an answer to that one."

Dom couldn't help but grin in amusement at that. "Well, once you have a beer or two in you, I'm sure you'll be feelin' a lot better. And by the way, in our household, you can have any beer you want as long as its a Corona."

Chuck, despite how he was feeling, couldn't help but give a strange look to the big guy as they began to walk towards the girls. "Uhh… Isn't that… Isn't that kinda contradictory?"

He gulped when the big man turned back to look at him and to his surprise, Dom laughed as he turned back to look at his sister. "I think I just might end up likin' like this guy, Mia." He declared as no one outside of Mia and Letty had ever dared to question him on that until now.

His words made Mia smile as she hugged him before going to Chuck and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm happy to hear that, Dom." She said with a fond look at her boyfriend.

Together, the foursome made their way inside the Toretto household for an enjoyable lunch together that let Dom and Letty get to know Chuck just a little more outside of what Mia had told them. And for him to do the same with those two.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The way I wrote this made it feel like this is the end, but no worries. Its not. Chuck will be meeting the rest of Team Toretto soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Here we go! Warning: Slight case of strong language in this chapter.  
**

* * *

It was towards the end of lunch at the Toretto household when Chuck would end up meeting Leon and Jesse when the two pulled up at the house. Naturally, both had been rather happy to see and hug Mia once they were inside and it'd be Jesse who'd take notice of Chuck fairly quickly. "Hey, you uhh, you look kinda familiar."

"Well, were you around for when Dominic did a search on me?" Chuck asked, causing Mia to scowl at her brother unhappily.

"You had Jesse do a search on my boyfriend!?"

"Of course I did." Replied the man simply and making her groan in annoyance.

Leon's eyebrows were raised as he hadn't been expecting this! "Whoa, I so did not see this comin', man." Jesse said but it explained a lot now where this guy was concerned!

"Babe, I apologize for my brother's inability to stay out of things." Mia told her man as she came up to him with an apologetic look.

Chuck smiled at Mia in a reassuring manner. "Hey, its okay, he's just trying to look out for you is all."

"Ol' Coyote ain't gonna be happy about this." Muttered Leon.

"Who?"

"Vince, he's been into me for years but I've never been willing to take it to that level with him. Speaking of, where is he?" Wondered Mia.

"Oh, out with some girl he met while we were out." Leon told her.

Causing Mia to roll her eyes. "One of the many reasons I refuse to have more to do with him."

"Uhh… Should I be worried here?" Wondered the good Nerd.

Mia was quick to say he shouldn't with Jesse throwing in his own bit. "Vince is pretty much all bark and no bite half the time so you've got nothin' to worry about, man."

"Well, I guess I only have to worry about the other half then." Semi joked Chuck.

"You let me worry about him, Chuck. Vince knows better than to cross me on things." Dom told him.

The man knew his best friend since 3rd grade was gonna be none too happy, but he honestly didn't care. His baby sister's happiness with the Nerd was what Dom cared about first and foremost. _Its time he moved on anyway. _

"Come on, let's go watch a movie." Suggested Mia as she stayed close to Chuck.

"I don't think much watchin' is gonna happen, girl. Especially when you know we're gonna want to ask your boy here questions." Leon told her with a grin on his face.

Knowing it'd irk her something fierce but damnit, Mia was like a sister to him and he felt it was his brotherly duty to do something like that. That grin grew wider when she scowled at him. "Hey, Leon's got a point actually. Lunch didn't tell me nearly enough."

"Letty!"

Letty grinned at her fellow girl. "You know, I'm starting to get how you felt when my sister did something like this to you." Mused Chuck thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but it turned out alright in the end. Especially when we got to embarrassing stories about you."

The scowl that got Mia made her smile at him as an idea formed in Chuck's mind. One that made him smile in a devious manner. "Hey, you guys got any embarrassing stories I can hear about Mia?"

"No! There are absolutely none!"

Dom and the others laughed. "Plenty to tell, trust me." Promised the big man.

"DOM!"

Dom merely smiled widely at his baby sister. "Chuck, by the time you leave this place at the end of your stay, you'll know every embarrassin' detail there is to know."

"I'm gonna kill the both of you." Groaned Mia.

"Nah, you love us too much. And besides, you know Bryce would be horribly upset with you if you followed through on that threat." Countered Chuck with a grin.

"Then I'll take him out too and peaceful silence will be mine!"

"I'm sure Bryce is shaking in his boots at this very moment." Her boyfriend replied with a snicker.

Mia rolled her eyes but said nothing as the group moved to the front room to figure out what to watch while she tried to keep any embarrassing stories from getting out.

**A Little While Later**

"Who the Hell is this!?" Asked Vince irately after he loudly made his way inside the Toretto household.

Clearly looking very unhappy and for Leon and Jesse to speculate aloud that his encounter with the girl he had met earlier on hadn't ended well. Though part of Vince was happy about the fact Mia was home and couldn't wait to see her. Chuck got up and went over to the unhappy man while hoping this would go over quite well where his introduction was concerned. "I'm Chuck Bartowski. I'm also Mia's boyfriend and a fellow Stanford student." Declared the stranger as he held out a hand.

Vince just stared at him in complete shock. "Oh shit, here we go." Leon muttered softly to Jesse, who merely nodded in agreement.

"BOYFRIEND!? WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hopefully I handled this chapter fairly well. Especially Vince's reaction at the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Here we go! Warning: Some language to be found in this.  
**

* * *

Chuck couldn't help but wince at the loud volume of the other man's voice. Especially when it was right in front of him! Jesse and Leon immediately jumped up and tried to pull Vince away but the burly man wasn't having it at all. "The Hell is this shit!? Who you think you are comin' up in here with your bullshit lies!?" Vince roared out angrily as he shoved the other two out of his way and got in Chuck's face.

Something that made him flinch but he wasn't going to back down from this. "I'm not really one for lies." Chuck told the angry man as calmly as he could.

"Get the Hell out of this house!"

"I don't think that's your place to tell me to do that."

Snarling angrily, Vince made to punch him in the face until he found himself being pushed away by an unhappy Mia. "Get the Hell away from Chuck!" She screamed at him.

Vince however, wasn't about to listen. "What do you think you're doin' bringin' this fool here!? We don't know him for shit!"

"No, YOU don't know him but _I_ do! But your opinion doesn't mean a damn thing, Vince!" She retorted and that made him none too happy.

"He's only interested in gettin' into your pants, Mia! I ain't about that shit!"

Mia rolled her eyes at him as her brother put a hand on his oldest friend's shoulder and told him quietly to go for a walk with him. "You don't know a damn thing about Chuck Bartowski, Vince. So don't say things you don't have a clue on!"

"You drug her or somethin', fool!? Huh!? You make up some shit to get her to believe your sorry ass!?" Asked the unhappy man towards Chuck.

Who was none too happy himself. "I'd never drug Mia or make up something to get her to believe me. I genuinely care for and love her just as much as she does me." Declared Chuck firmly.

His words though didn't seem to be ones the other man was willing to believe and thanks to how angry and jealous he was, charged at Chuck with a yell. Forcing Dom to quickly intervene before Chuck or Mia could really get hurt by the angry Vince. Though it was quickly made clear that Chuck wasn't about to just take what was going on as he tried to give as good as he got back. It took Dom, Leon, and Jesse to drag Vince away and out of the house and while that happened, Mia angrily and tearfully slugged the burly man in the jaw before going back to Chuck to ensure he was okay with Letty helping her out. Vince yelled to be let go so he could go and get the asshole out of the house and away from Mia and it took all of Dom's self control to not beat the ever loving shit out of his oldest friend. Though he did hit him several times. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK GUESTS IN MY HOUSE, VINCE! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"WE DON'T KNOW THAT FOOL FOR SHIT!"

"MIA'S KNOWN HIM SINCE THEY MET IN COLLEGE! I'VE KNOWN OF HIM BECAUSE OF THAT, VINCE! I EVEN HAD JESSE LOOK INTO HIM!"

Vince scowled unhappily and made to get up but Dom pushed him back down to the ground none too gently. "Now, act like a damn grown man and go in there and apologize to not only my sister, but to her boyfriend too." Dom told him.

"Like Hell I will! This is bullshit, brotha! And you know it!" Replied the man.

He just didn't trust this guy around HIS girl, damnit! "You go in there and do as your told and leave them be, or get the Hell out of here and stay gone until you're willin' to apologize. Understood?"

Vince couldn't help but look at his brother in all but blood in disbelief. "You, you can't be serious!" Spat the man.

Getting as close to his face as possible, Dom gave him a grim look. "I'm very serious, Vince. As it is, its time you moved the Hell on from whatever you think it is you feel towards my baby sister. It was _NEVER _going to happen. Hell, she's told you that and I've told you that. I've even asked you to leave her alone but you never could seem to respect my wishes." Growled the man while both ignored Jesse's remark about how they all knew that about how Mia and Vince weren't ever going to happen.

The two men had an intense stare off for a short time before Vince angrily scoffed and got to his feet. "Whatever, I'm outta here. Can't believe this bullshit is happening." Grumbled the man as he walked away and towards his car.

"He'll be back." Leon said and Dom just nodded in silence.

**Meanwhile, With Mia and Chuck**

"Mia, I told you, I'm fine!" Chuck told his worried girlfriend after she dragged him to the bathroom where the First Aid Kit was.

"Tell that to the busted lip!"

"Its not the first time I've had one of those." Countered the curly haired man with a reassuring smile that made him wince in pain.

Neither his words or the wince reassured Mia any as she used the Kit on her boyfriend. "Maybe its not, but I don't like the idea of you getting hurt, baby. Especially where that asshole is concerned." She frowned darkly at the thought of Vince and once more ignored the throbbing in the hand she used to hit him with.

"And I don't like the idea of you getting hurt either, baby." Chuck told her softly as he grabbed her hurting hand and rubbed on it.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Mia put aside the Kit and buried herself in Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry this is how things turned out on our first day." She murmured into his chest.

"I understand if you want to leave as well." Mia added seconds later with a waver to her voice.

"What!? Why would I want to leave!? I'm not gonna let some jealous meat head run me off, Mia. Its not your fault for how someone else acts." Reassured her boyfriend as he rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

Chuck wasn't really ever a runner and he wasn't about to start now. Hearing the sincerity in her boyfriend's words made Mia breathe a little easier. "I just really wish that it hadn't happened at all, baby."

"Me either, but hey, that's just how the cookie that is life likes to crumble."

Despite herself, Mia couldn't help but laugh. "Goof." She told him as she looked up at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Darn straight I am."

"You sure you don't need a hospital? It did get kind of rough with Vince."

Her boyfriend shaked his head. "Nah, but if I do, I'll let ya know, okay?"

"Okay." Mia replied and then kissed him.

It hurt him thanks to his split lip but he wasn't going to complain as Chuck thought her kisses were worth it no matter what! "Come on, let's get you into bed."

Even though he wasn't tired just yet, Chuck could tell this was something she needed as a means of reassurance he'd be okay. "If that's what milady wants, then that's what milady shall get."

"Good boy."

"Woof."

Rolling her eyes as she slapped him on the chest with a smile on her lips, Mia quickly finished patching up what needed patching up on her boyfriend and dragged him to her old room and the two cuddled up on her bed. Though it'd be a short time later to her slight dislike when Dom would come knocking at the door to see how both were doing. Forcing her to get out of Chuck's arms and out of the bed they were sharing and once she was told of how things went with Vince, part of Mia honestly hoped the asshole would just stay away for good. Even if it was unlikely but she promised both herself and Dom that she'd knock the Hell out of that man-child if he tried anything with her boyfriend again! Something Dom couldn't help but grin at due to how serious and protective she was being. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. But I'll let you get back to bed."

"Night, Dom. Love you."

"Night, and I love you too, Mia. Night, Bartowski." Called out the big man but no answer was given as Chuck was soundly asleep at that point.

Mia smiled at her brother and hugged him before closing the door and went to re-join her sleeping boyfriend and it wasn't long before she herself was asleep as well while hoping the rest of their time there at the house was uneventful.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that we've got that out of the way, time for a bit more fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, its an all new chapter!  
**

* * *

A few days had passed since that first night at the Toretto household and Vince had yet to make his return. But that had suited those there just fine as it had left for a rather peaceful atmosphere for all of them. Chuck was brought further into the Toretto household as Mia showed him her life in her neighborhood and the two businesses they ran such as the auto garage and the store/restaurant where a friend of Mia's was currently working since she herself was off at Stanford. The Tuna wasn't that great but Chuck honestly had had worse in the past. A claim Leon and Mia both doubted as no way that was possible! Chuck even had the bright idea to suggest to his girlfriend that they should have a Tuna Sandwich specially made for Bryce for him to try once they got back to Stanford and she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him looking disgusted by the food. Chuck's easy going nature and his love for Mia had managed to win over Team Toretto even if he wasn't necessarily crazy about bad ass cars and racing them like they were.

One major selling point of winning them over was the friendship Chuck had quickly developed with Jesse and when he realized just how good he was with certain things, had practically made it a mission of his to encourage him to pursue higher learning where that sort of stuff was concerned. So far it was an on going battle but Chuck had yet to be deterred. Hector, one of the mainstays of the LA racing scene and whom was trusted by Dom to hold the money for the races, also rather liked Chuck thanks to how easy going he himself was after having met him when he showed up at the auto garage at one point to talk about some business with Dom. It wasn't until late Thursday night when Vince finally showed up at the Toretto household, leaving for a bit of tension to stir up in the process. "Mia, can we talk? Outside?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Are you going to apologize?" Mia asked in return with a look towards Chuck to show whom she was meaning he needed to do so with.

Vince sighed. "I will, I just… I just need to talk with ya first is all."

Even though she'd rather much be doing anything else but having a talk with Vince, Mia decided in the end to agree to his request. Something that gained a grateful nod from the burly man before he walked back out of the house. "You gonna be okay?" Chuck asked her in concern as he came up to her.

His girl smiled reassuringly at him. "Its Vince, baby, I'm gonna be just fine."

She could handle him just fine on her own. "Yes ma'am."

Chuckling, the two shared a kiss before she made her way out, mindful of the fact that Dom was moving to the window to keep an eye on them but choosing not to make a remark about that. Once Mia got out to the front yard where Vince was, silence was had between the two until she got fed up and broke it. "Are you gonna talk or just keep standing there?"

Her word seemed to snap him out of his stillness. "Uhh… Yeah, yeah. You uhh, you look good, Mia."

Mia scowled at him. "Vince." She warned and made to walk away but he stopped her.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I just, I'm not sure how to start this." He grumbled to her as she stopped and turned back around to him.

"Well, I hear at the start is a pretty good place to go with."

Her retort earned her a glare from Vince but she didn't care too much about it. Something that made him sigh in annoyance. "Why him!? Huh!? Why him!? Why not me!? The Hell's he got that I don't!?" He finally decided to ask.

Mia couldn't help but roll her eyes at the jealousy from Vince. "Why him you ask? Because Chuck's a good man, Vince. He cares, he's sweet, funny, an utter goofball and Nerd, and he has my heart. I love him and he loves me. He has NEVER looked at any other girl like he does me, he's actually WAITED for me instead of screwing around with whores. THAT'S what he has over you!" She told him, watching as he flinched and lowered his head.

Possibly in shame, she had no clue. But he quickly raised his head back up. "And what? You think I don't care that deeply for you, Mia!? Huh!? 'Cause I do, damnit!" Why couldn't she see that!?

Mia scoffed in disbelief. "Oh please, if you really and truly cared for me, you would have waited until I was willing enough to give you a chance instead of screwing around with every girl who was willing enough to give you the time of day. Not only that, you're an asshole, Vince. And that's a trait in a man I don't care for."

"I, I can change, baby! You just gotta give me a chance! I know I haven't made the smartest decisions and shit but I can change!" Pleaded the burly man.

But all she did was shake her head at him. "We both know that's not possible with you. We were NEVER going to happen and I'm not going to apologize for that." Harsh as it may be, it was true and Vince was just going to have to accept that whether he liked it or not.

And with that, she walked away and back into the house, leaving a very unhappy Vince behind as Dom came up to him with a serious expression on his face. "So, is this done?" He asked pointedly.

Vince looked at the man he long considered to be a brother to him and nodded in stony silence. "Good. Now go apologize."

Grumbling to himself with a sneer, Vince stalked off for the inside of the house and felt the jealousy in him rise up at the sight of the asshole Mia was hugged up with. But for the time being, he pushed it down and made his way to them. "Don't fuck it up with her." Was all he said as his way of apologizing.

Chuck looked at him with a serious expression on his face. "I don't plan on it." He said seriously.

Nothing more was said as Vince walked off for his room and no one was able to miss the loud slam of his door. "Well, that went well." Muttered Leon sarcastically and Letty rolled her eyes at him with a shake of the head.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that chapter was that as they say. Or something along those lines, lol. Next chapter might be the final one but we'll see! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Here we are, the final chapter! Huge thanks to everyone whose supported this story as it seriously means a lot. With this chapter, events with Chuck's expulsion and the first movie's events happen roughly around the same time. Later events coincide with the 4th Fast and Furious movie and the events of the Jill (Mia in this of course) Roberts story arc.**

* * *

**One Year Later At Stanford**

"I… I can't _believe _this is happening!" Exclaimed Mia unhappily as she watched Chuck pack his things with a saddened expression on her face.

Wanting nothing more than to beat the ever loving Hell out of Bryce for causing this to happen after she'd gotten the story from Chuck's fellow dorm brothers. Chuck let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, well, I can't believe you cheated on me so I guess we're even on the disbelief scale."

His bitter and hurt tone hurt Mia a great deal and she quickly made any distance between them a thing of the past. "Chuck, I swear to you and what we have, that I did NOT cheat on you with Brian. _HE'S_ the one who kissed _me_, _not_ the other way around. He damned well knew I'm with you thanks to me telling him again and again and yet he kept after it anyway."

But Mia guessed now she knew why that was considering he was actually a damn _Cop _of all things. And one who'd been sent undercover to bust her brother for his thefts of those trucks with the others. Part of Mia now regretted taking that month off to have a break from her studies as had she known this is what would have happened, she never would have done it. That one single month had seen her life get turned upside down thanks in part to her brother's actions, Brian's involvement, Jesse's death, and now Chuck being expelled from Stanford because Bryce supposedly found evidence of Chuck's cheating on certain tests. _Its real funny though how said proof is no where to be found. _

Professor Flemming was not someone she had any respect for anymore either thanks to his own involvement. How this all happened so fast and without involvement from the higher ups of the school still escaped Mia as well for that matter. What's even sadder, this whole thing had prevented Chuck from being able to attend Jesse's funeral due much to their strong mutual dislike as due to the fact that once he'd seen her and Brian during that moment, Chuck had immediately left. Unable to handle what he'd seen, only to further be rocked when he got the news he'd been expelled. Chuck stared at her with an expression on his face that broke the young woman's heart. "I, I don't know what to believe anymore, Mia…" That he let her hug him after that relieved Mia somewhat as both began to have tears come down their faces.

"I know even if this whole… Mess with you being expelled hadn't happened, I wouldn't be able to stay here and keep going to school." Murmured Mia against his chest.

There would be far too much suspicion and distrust towards her due to Dominic now being a wanted man. One who was on the run and part of her had a feeling Brian had something to do with it. _Likely thinking it'll help him get into my pants. _She thought to herself with a scoff.

Like that would _EVER _happen. Hell, Mia would sooner shoot him in his Manhood than let him use it on her. "I love you, Chuck…"

"I love you too, Mia." He replied softly into her hair.

Mia looked up and into the eyes of the man who has her heart. "What happens now?" Wondered the young woman.

"I don't know, Mia… I honestly don't know. Just… Just give me some time, okay? Though given your situation, we're probably both gonna need it." Chuck said heavily and she could only nod at that.

Mia made to kiss him but he turned his head to the side so that her lips ended up on his cheek, an action that hurt her but she understood why he did it. Chuck pulled away from her and grabbed his box and Tron poster and gave one look around the dorm room with a heavy sigh coming from him. "Well… Guess this is goodbye."

He slowly walked out and she went with him, refusing to be away from his side as she wiped away tears and watched as his dorm brothers showed him their support as he made his way. To Mia, it showed that a majority of them truly were loyal to Chuck and it broke her heart all the more that the one man who was supposed to be loyal above them all, wasn't. And after Chuck's exchange with Bryce, Mia got the bastard's attention. "Hey, Bryce?"

Slowly, he turned his attention to focus on her and found himself stumbling when she slapped the ever loving Hell out of him. "That was for betraying your so called best friend, Larkin. Rot in Hell." Spat the dark haired beauty before running off to join Chuck.

Neither realizing it'd take nearly 7 years later for them to be re-united for one reason or another.

**Nearly 7 Years Later**

Many hadn't been expecting it when it happened, least of all those who knew Chuck Bartowski. But lo and behold, there he was on every television screen in America. And not for the first time either ever since the news broke out that he had helped free Dominic Toretto from his one way trip to prison. Not only that, but was also apparently committing treason by being willing enough to sell highly guarded secrets of the Country to those who would love to have them. "_Hi there, sorry to interrupt your regularly scheduled program__s__ but this just couldn't be ignored. As I've heard talk that I'm now apparently considered a traitor to my __C__ountry. Which… I find incredibly ridiculous. __But hey, can't say I'm surprised given who was likely behind it._"

Many wondered what he meant by that as those in certain positions of power were trying to track where he was broadcasting from. Ellie Bartowski in particular was not happy about what was going on and wished like crazy she could be with her brother to find out what the Hell was going on! "_But here's the thing… I didn't betray my Country, I merely betrayed certain elements helping run it. Those secrets I have? I never wanted them but thanks to Bryce Larkin, I was forced to have them. And because of that, I was forced into a situation I never wanted to be in by basically becoming a slave to the Government who had to do as told or I'd end up in a Bunker for the rest of my life. Or worse, a bullet in my brain._"

Several clips, ones that were edited somewhat to keep the knowledge of the Intersect from being revealed to the general public, were shown to those watching. Clips that downright horrified and infuriated a great deal of people, most of all Ellie Bartowski and in the eyes of many, Sarah Walker especially, John Casey was now a dead man. Beckman likewise could now consider her career over due to how she and the late Langston Graham had handled things. "_Gotta love having the ability to be a good Hacker and a need to not being able to fully trust people since my so called good friend Bryce Larkin screwed me over years ago in College. I'm sorry, Sarah, while I may have felt something for you, I was never fully able to trust you __due to certain ties of your own__. But most of all, I'm sorry to my sister, her fiance, and those I can truly count on as friends that its all come down to this. I love you guys and please, stay strong for me. __This is Chuck Bartowski, so long… For now._"

And with that, many a television screen returned to normal as Chuck sighed heavily from where he and the others were currently at. Mia hugged her boyfriend tightly as he started to cry as Brian and Dom watched on, the Blonde feeling guilt eat up at him for being a damned idiot all those years ago where the two in front of him were concerned. "Maybe when we get situated somewhere, we can get your sister and her fiance to come stay with us." Rumbled Dom.

Chuck nodded but said nothing as Mia held on to him, being the pillar of strength he desperately needed in that moment. Part of Mia wished like crazy however that things hadn't come to this but it had. But at least the man she loves was finally free of his chains the Government and Bryce had forced on him and she could take some solace in that. And hopefully, with her support, Chuck would be able to fully do so as well in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that, as they say, is that. Thanks again for the support of this story! Unsure if I'll be doing a sequel but one never knows what the future has in store. Also, fun fact, a small portion of this chapter was already written sometime ago before I even fully thought up the concept of this story's plot. As it was originally going to be used for something else but instead, ended up being used for here. **


End file.
